Parrish Lockhart
Parrish Lockhart is a main character on Glee: The Soul Scrapers. He made his first appearance in the third episode of the series, I Wish I Could Be Strong. He is portrayed by Marlon Teixeira and was created by wiki user, QFabrayGleek4eva. Appearance Standing tall at 6'1, Parrish has slim wiry figure, hazel green eyes and shaggy dark brown hair. His eyes are always filled with life and are always bright. His hair is usually out of place and just sitting on his head like a mop. He's not muscular but is strong. He has tanned skin from being out in the sun too much and has a kind smile. You'll usually find him wearing expensive clothing unless he's playing a sport, then he'll be in some shorts and a thin t-shirt. He hates wearing hats, saying it'll ruin his 'mop' which he's ever so proud of. He doesn't like anything that distracts too much from his face. He has pearly white teeth that many say they can see their reflection in. He has a noticably large scar running down his right knee to his ankle, which happened while he was camping as a boy, after tripping over a rock. Personality A bit overbearing, Parrish is a loud, energetic guy who loves to have fun. He can be unintentionally rude because of his tendancy to think before speaking, which can result in people thinking he's a jerk. He's actually quite a kind guy, who just wants to make friends, but that doesn't always get across. He's quite smart when it comes to school, getting good marks and excelling in sport. He's very athletic, and loves to be outside and active. He has quite a short attention span because of his ADD. He can be portrayed as vain because he seems to obsess over how he looks, but he just takes pride in his appearance. He's friendly and will go up to someone and make a conversation, but he does tend to go overboard with it, and can annoy people because of this. He's confident most of the time, but does have his insecurities. Biography Season One I Wish I Could Be Strong Parrish makes his first appearance in the opening scene of the episode, as he leaves his home to go to school. It is shown that he comes from a wealthy background, living in a 'mansion' and even having his own maid. Next, he is shown in Basketball practise engaging in banter with his best friend Arrow. He hears Beth and Rory's performance of Paparazzi over the school speakers and is impressed, prompting him to ask why Arrow slushied Beth. He notices Devonne and Kitty approaching the fence in front of the basketball court, and contributes to their game. He flirts smoothly with Kitty, hinting at feelings between the two of them. He is forced to return to the court, but not without learning her name. He is next shown to be auditioning for the glee club, waiting with Melinda, Dana and Jessica. He becomes impatient waiting to be called on stage and argues readily with Dana. The curtain is finally drawn open, where Bella and Elliot announce they will be performing a group number together. He introduces himself before launching into an energetic rendition of Kick Ass (We Are Young) with the other three girls, engaging in a rivalry with Dana throughout. When the performance ends, Arrow appears but hastily leaves, making Parrish run after him. He catches up to his friend, attempting to cover up his audition for the club. Arrow knows that he was auditioning though and approves of his decision, promising to remain friends. Parrish is surprised by his support so Arrow admits he loves dancing and that he wants to join the dance troupe. He encourages his friend to join, expressing interest of his own, but admitting he wants to join the glee club first as someone has caught his eye. He parts from Arrow and returns to the auditorium, but not before promising to 'inject some rock' into the club. After school that day, Parrish goes to the mall and notices CJ watching him intently. He is suspicious by his presence and attempts to find out what he was doing watching him. He angrily attacks the boy and his attempts to run exposes on students in Rosa High. Before walking away he threatens to do something to CJ if he tears him down in the paper. At his first glee club meeting, Parrish tries to think of a glee club name that 'screams testosterone' as the others put names into a hat. When the name is chosen to be 'Star Dominion', he performs Freak Flag' with the rest of the club, sharing a wink with Kitty during the performance. The L-O-V-E Ballerina Parrish is present at Mary Lou's glee club audition, cheering her performance of Attack of the Radioactive Hamsters from a Planet Near Mars enthusiastically. Later, he is astounded by Spencer's audition for the club, shouting 'that voice could carry us to the finals' at the end of her performance. Songs Duets Season One Bullet the blue sky slushie.png|Bullet The Blue Sky (Arrow) (We Are Shining) Be yourself slushie.png|Be Yourself (Dana) (Empty Chairs And White Roses, Part One) Solos (In a Group Number) Unreleased Songs Season One I believe i can fly slushie.png|I Believe I Can Fly (Empty Chairs And White Roses, Part One) Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters